Perfect
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: (Character appearances after episode 5, Possible Spoilers Ahead) "Nishimiya gazed at the President longingly from his hiding spot behind the nearest school building. Everything was so hopeless now, he had messed it all up. If only he could be honest, if only he could take back the awful things he had said, if only he had the courage to try to make amends."


Perfect

 **Alright soooo I have a bit of a story to tell before I get into this fanfiction and you are free to skip it but it's what inspired me to come back to writing fanfiction again .**

 **Sanrio Danshi**

 **Pairing: Seiichiro Minami x Ryo Nishimiya**

 **(Cinnamoroll x Kiki and Lala)**

(So I've been in a little bit of a slump the past couple of years with life in general and I was beating myself pretty badly cuz I'm the type of person that internalizes a lot and kinda in the middle of getting into my own head and feeling like a failure I got into a relationship with a guy who didn't really treat me very well. I've always been the type of person to put everyone else first before myself, I always think there's something wrong with me and blame myself first because that's just how I am I guess, bad self-esteem and all. Well the guy I was with was always putting me down, calling me names, throwing stuff at or around me, and kinda just always talked down to me in general. I would ask him not to call me names and to not talk down to me and he'd tell me that he'd stop calling me names when I stopped acting that way and that that's just the way he is and if I didn't like it then I could fuck off and leave. And probably because I always think that I don't deserve to be happy, that I don't deserve better, I just let it happen. I let someone else have so much power over me, I let someone else treat me with that much disrespect and I was miserable. But part of me felt like I deserved it. I deserved it because I'm worthless and useless and no one would ever actually love me just for being me. And then I met some new people and talked to some old friends, they made me feel like I was worth more than that, that I deserved more than that. They loved me for me and they just wanted me to be happy. It was the first time I had friends that were angry for me or scared for me. One of them I ended up falling for because he never treated me like I was dumb for liking something, or got mad and started yelling at me over something small like a video game, or got upset when I didn't invite him to something I knew he wouldn't want to go to. We were friends first, and when I was sad we would talk and eventually little by little I realized that this is what a healthy relationship is. And I was so much happier talking to my friends than my current boyfriend, and the friend that I was slowly falling for. As soon as I realized it I talked to my boyfriend at the time and I broke up with him. I learned my own worth, I learned how strong I actually was, and I learned that I didn't need someone like that in my life. And I am proud of myself for it, and as for the friend that helped me the most, we're together now and I am happy. This story is a result of my new found happiness that I want to share it with all of you. So without further ado, please enjoy!)

 **Perfect**

 **Sanrio Danshi**

 **Pairing: Seiichiro Minamoto -Cinnamoroll- x Ryo Nishimiya -Kiki and Lala-**

 **(Character appearances after episode 5, Possible Spoilers Ahead)**

After the whole incident with the Student Body President fainting from exhaustion and having to go to the school nurse's office, Nishimiya had been really nervous about meeting with him again. It was his fault the president was even there to begin with and the guilt was still gnawing at him. It had been a couple of days and the older boy had gotten better almost immediately afterwards, going back to taking care of his everyday routine. Nishimiya had been secretly sneaking around checking on the president to make sure that he really was doing better but could never find the courage to just approach him. If he was being perfectly honest, he really loved watching the older boy from afar, the way he smiled, the way he was always so kind, and the way despite how tall he was and how large his hands were he looked so serene when he was doing archery. Maybe if the smaller blonde was more honest with himself he would admit that he probably had been in love with the older boy for a while. It had probably started before when he'd watch him during his club hours or maybe it was when he'd place his large hand on the younger boy's head and pet him so gently as if to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Maybe if Ryo wasn't so awful and hadn't pushed the president away, maybe they'd still at least be happy and friendly together again.

Nishimiya gazed at the President longingly from his hiding spot behind the nearest school building. Everything was so hopeless now, he had messed it all up. If only he could be honest, if only he could take back the awful things he had said, if only he had the courage to try to make amends. His violet eyes started tearing up and he wiped at them furiously. He was violently rubbing at his eyes when he felt a large familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Nishimiya?"

The smaller boy froze, he would recognize that warm voice anywhere. He kept his face hidden behind his cardigan sleeves.

"Are you okay?"

The president gently pet Nishimiya's head as kind and as warm as the blonde remembered. Always worrying about others, it was so _him._ The younger boy didn't know what came over him but the tears started welling up even more. He had missed this more than he thought. He could feel the lump in his throat, he had so much he wanted to say but no idea how to say it and now he was crying in public. It was pathetic, he was pathetic. The older boy seemed to realize what Nishimiya needed because he always did. The dark haired boy hid the smaller boy in his arms while he walked them inside the empty club room, closing and locking the door so the two of them could talk freely.

As soon as the door was closed the smaller boy couldn't help himself. He wrapped his lithe arms around the taller boy and hid his face against his chest.

"I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I know you f-forgave me but I c-can't-"

Nishimiya couldn't continue, he was a mixture of emotions; self-loathing, fearful, anxious, but also happy and relieved. He was so relieved that after everything, the older boy was still kind enough to care about him, to worry about him. It was more than his pathetic self could ever hope for and more.

The older boy went stiff for a moment in surprise before smiling kindly and continuing to stroke the fluffy blonde curls.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, I forgave you already and now you need to forgive yourself. I was worried I did something to upset you and that's why you were avoiding me. I didn't realize how upset you were about all of this, I'm sorry Nishimiya."

The younger boy looked up then, his cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes were still wet from crying.

"Y-You… why are you apologizing when I-I'm the one that's been a-avoiding you? I was so s-scared y-you hated me that I c-couldn't even approach you to a-apologize…"

The older boy felt a fluttery warm feeling in his stomach as he heard the younger boy being so honest and open with him, gazing at him like he was scared to lose him. It made him want to hold the smaller boy forever like this, just hold him and make him happy. He really wished the younger boy would smile at him again like he would before, he missed being with him like this, he _really_ missed him.

"But you're here now and I'm here. It's okay now, I understand and I'm just happy that you're here and we can go back to how we were before. I actually am quite fond of you Nishimiya. I would hate to lose what we had."

The younger boy's violet eyes widened slightly in surprise and then he looked down. He was happy, so happy that the president wanted to go back to being friends, to go back to being around each other so comfortably but at the same time…

"I… I can't… go back to how we were before I-I mean… I can't."

He slowly unwound his arms from around the older boy's torso, moving his slender hands to hold one of Seiichiro's.

"I-I want to try to be honest with you f-from now on so… I um…"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath exhaling a shaky breath.

"I-I can't go back to before b-because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you and I-I know you don't think of me that way… I-I mean I'm so pathetic…so I-"

The younger boy didn't get to finish his sentence before he was squeezed tightly in the taller boy's embrace. The older boy's voice came so softly as if he was afraid Nishimiya would run away again, would say that it was all a mistake, to say that he didn't really mean it.

"Don't think that. Don't think like that, you are not pathetic, you're so much more than anything I can even describe. You're perfect and I am in love with you too."

Nishimiya couldn't speak, he couldn't believe it. How could someone as wonderful and perfect as the president love someone like him? How was it even possible? His eyes started tearing up again, there was no way this was real, it had to be a dream. And if it's a dream he didn't want to wake up ever. He slowly wound his arms back around the taller boy, squeezing tightly. He never wanted to let go.

"I love you Nishimiya…"

The dark haired boy spoke softly, tilting the younger boy's chin up so he could see him while he said it. So that the younger boy knew that to him he wasn't pathetic at all, that in his eyes, he was perfect. He leaned forward and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to the younger boy's lips. A promise that he'd make sure that the younger boy knew just how much he was loved and cherished.

As the older boy pulled away slowly Nishimiya clutched his back tightly, gazing at the taller boy like he was everything he ever wanted.

"I-I love you too."

Seiichiro smiled then, the warm smile that Nishimiya loved so much, before he leaned down again to press a few more chaste kisses to the smaller boy's lips. The two of them holding each other, so happy with how perfect everything ended up at the end.

 **THE END**


End file.
